Nobodys Fool
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Emma's breaking,it seems psychotic but the only way to break free is stopping the person who ruined her in the first place, and that's Jordon..their going to get rid of him.They?Well her & Jay ofcourse.Funny,how this is the only thing she & he could ever do together, kill off those who royally fucked them up. They always did know they were an odd couple, if a couple, they wonder..
1. Already Broken

**For those reading, just know this is set season 5 at the beginning, Emma isn't dating Peter but he is the new kid, Sean didn't move and Jay and Spinner still got kicked out for the shooting. Okay, enjoy!**

**Emma's point of view:**

If you watched my life, it'd be one of those drama shows people loved, they wouldn't take it seriously and admit to how many fucked up things I've been through.

1; Jordon almost raping me.

2; My dad was in the mental institution

3; I ruined my teen years dating a guy with anger management.

4; I ruined my teen reputation because of the ravine.

5; got a gun pointed right at my face, purposely, I was first on the list.

6; I couldn't trust my own best friend around the guys I like.

7; I starved my body until I stopped breathing...

..to say I'm fucked up beyond belief is an understatement, it was even worse than that. I was losing it. People think I'm still okay, still trying to be that over achiever but the truth is, it's a show, I'm busting my ass off trying to be that smart girl still and it's exhausting, I can't do it any longer or I'll break.

**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Maybe I've already broke." Emma muttered, her emotionless eyes staring at the back of whoever sat in front of her.

Manny heard her during class mumble this and looked over, "What'd you say?" she whispered.

Emma snapped out of it and jumped when the bell rang.

"Nothing." Emma lied, drifting off as she stood up slowly and grabbed her books effortlessly, everyone else was racing out through the door.

Emma walked down the hallway with Manny as Peter passed them, the new guy. He invited them to his party, and they had met him by the city pool this summer, boy was cute, but Emma wasn't interested.

Way to smug for a boy like him.

Only certain bad boys could pull off what he tries too.

"Hey Emma." Greeted Sean, passing her and walking with Ellie.

Emma tried not to roll her eyes as Manny smirked, nudging Emma, "Ever since the shooting, Sean can't take his eyes off you. Well, lets admit it, he never could."

"Likes playing 'save the damsel in distress'" taunted Emma bitterly, "But he forgets how good he is with putting the damsel into so much stress."

Manny giggled beside her but not even Emma laughed, she hated the reputation Sean tried to pull, bad boy? More like misunderstood whiney teenager.

Grow up.

"I'm going to go to Peter's party this weekend, you?" Manny asked Emma, stopping at her locker.

"Nah." Emma said, leaning on the wall and gazing down at her books. Will probably study, study, study. Reputation to a hold remember?

Manny whined and complained, "Em! You never go out anymore!"

"I don't see the reason." Emma confirmed, looking back at Manny and shrugged.

Liberty came over to them and rolled her eyes, "Did you guys hear?" she questioned them both.

Manny turned from her opened locker and Emma tilted her head curiously at Liberty.

"Hear what?" Emma asked. Lib looked awfully upset.

"There letting Spinner back in." She scoffed and shook her head.

Manny made some remarks but all Emma could do was stare off into space. She didn't know if she was mad, or sad, or uncaring. She should be mad right? I mean, he and Jay were the reason Rick started a massacre shooting.

Or maybe the guy holding the gun started everything. Everybody has a choice...

"And Hogart?" Manny asked, snapping Emma out of it.

Liberty snickered, "No, think he just gave up, always was a ditcher anyway right? Loser."

Manny nodded frantically with Liberty and they looked at Emma, Emma blinked and nodded with them. Right! Ofcourse, they hated Jay even more because of what he did to Emma.

But then again, as much as Emma had her rivalry.. and a wierd confusing sexual vibe with him, there she was again thinking: everybody has a choice. Wasn't really just him, I mean STD yeah, but Emma should of been more cautious. Stupid girls lined up for bad guys like him, they always want to change a boy with a rough attitude and a promiscuous behavior, be his one and only.

Emma guessed, Jay wasn't the type of guy to ever change.

Back to that whole, boys trying to be bad boys, Jay didn't act, he was one. A lying, manipulative, sexy, rude, deceiving, witty bad boy.

"Ladies." Greeted their new principle as she walked by.

Daphne. Also new kid Peters mom.

Emma watched as she greeted another few students and then waved even to Emma's step dad, Snake, and then went into her office.

Wasn't someone already all cozy since Raditch's leave.

"I'll call you later?" Emma told Manny and waved to Liberty, leaving.

Emma got home and Spike was playing with Jack, Snake still wasn't home. Hmm. Wierd.

Emma dropped her coat and bag and while she tugged her shoes off she checked her last periods quiz, 60%

Emma sighed. She studied so much though..

Spike heard her and looked up, "honey, your home." She didn't give her bright and happy smile like she use to.

Emma mustered one and walked over, bending down infront of Jack to hold his hands as he stood up and smiled at her.

Spike frowned deeply, looking sadly at the ground, "Emma we need to talk."

It must of been serious, because Spike asked her to wait in the kitchen. She was gone a bit as Emma played with her hands in her seat at the dinner table and finally Spike came back, no Jack anymore.

Spike sat across from Emma.

Emma tapped patiently on the table, that's all life was, timing.

Emma glanced out the window, oh. It was getting dark already. Peter's party had probably already begun.

"Emma"

Emma whipped her head towards her mom whom sat across from her. Oh yeah, they were having a conversation?

Spike took in a deep breath, "I grabbed the news paper today." She says.

Emma raised an eyebrow. Well...good job there sprout! Emma tried not to crack a smile to her own joke.

She then saw her mom let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Mom?" whispered Emma, feeling terrible now. She hated when her mom or Jack ever felt sad, they were truly the only things in life she wanted to live for.

If it wasn't for them..ugh.. Emma didn't want to think of what she'd do.

Spike opened her mouth and had trouble letting it out, she shut it and bent over, grabbing that newspaper and slid it over to Emma.

Emma curiously looked at her mother then slowly took it from her hands.

The front cover.

In big bold letters it wrote: **CHILD ONLINE RAPIST LET GO TODAY**

A huge picture of Jordon was placed under the words, with paragraphs under it describing him and what he did, thankfully hiding every kids name that he's ever done stuff to.

Emma was stone cold, unreadable, it scared Spike who has never seen her daughter just slip away like that while sitting right infront of her.

Spikes hand shook as she covered her mouth and then reached out for Emma's hand, "Baby talk to me." She cried and Emma yanked her hand away from her

Emma glared at Spike through hot tears, her whole body shaking, nevermind just a hand.

"How long have you known!" Emma exclaimed, letting the tears fall down hard.

Spike closed her eyes, "Emma it just got into the newspaper-"

"HOW LONG!"

"Detective Riley gave us a call a week ago, we didn't know how to tell you. He said Jordon had been in jail before you for 15 years, he served the other sentences for kids he's hurt but since he didn't get far enough with you, they could only hold him for 5 more years."

Emma stood up from the table quickly, her chair moving back and even falling. She looked at her mother like she didn't even know who she was anymore.

"You kept this away from me for a week!"

"EMMA!" Spike cried, but the blonde took off, grabbing her coat again and shoes, running out and slamming the door behind her.

Spike jumped from the roughness.


	2. Breath Me

Emma ran through the dark night, ofcourse it started to pour. She wore a red tank top and a jean skirt with a black 3rd sleeve sweater so tried to lift that sweater over her head to save her from the rain.

The Dot's bell rang as Emma dove into the diner.

The lights were dim, maybe there was something wrong with the electricity. Storm must be coming. Emma didn't care, she just needed to think, be alone.

"Hi..Emma.." she heard a small, quiet and almost sad voice.

She glanced up to see Spinner. He held a dry tea cup, must of been drying it with the towel in his other hand, but now he was frozen, just staring at her.

Right, he thinks he was at fault for Rick dying, Jimmy's shooting..etc.

Emma just fixed her sweater back on and whipped her wet hair to the side and sat in a booth.

She glanced one more time over, he was still staring, but infront of him sitting at the counter was Jay. The guy didn't even turn and look at her, he just played with a spoon in his cup, she couldn't see his face.

'_they could only hold him for 5 years'_

Fuck her! Fuck her family for not warning her, he could be out there! Living NEAR her, maybe even going after another little girl like her.

"You want anything?" Spinner asked, more loudly and sincere now, like he was trying to hard. It scared Emma though, she jumped and the knife and fork near her hand fell on the ground.

"sorry, sorry." Emma muttered quickly, trying to get herself together, she went to grab it but saw her hands still shaking.

God she was a wreck.

"It's okay, I got it." Spinner insists, bending down. That's when Emma finally saw Jay's face, he was now behind the counter, helping himself to a muffin. He was unwrapping it when he finally snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

He held his gaze on her for a moment with an unreadable look.

He then turned and sat back down in his spot.

You know how girls around their crushes, hearts beated really fast? She didn't get that with Jay, not that she was inlove with him AT ALL, but she was just saying...it was wierd, right? Her heart was beating in fear just seconds ago but when she saw him, it calmed her down, she felt back to normal.

As normal as she could be.

"Emma?" Spinner spoke up and she glanced out, he was tilting his head like trying to get her attention. Oh god, did he say her name twice?

Probably wondering what you want, get your mind back Emma, don't let Jordon do this to you.

"Just hot chocolate." She ordered.

"Cool." Nodded Spinner, he went to turn but asked a bit embarrassed, "Say Em?..."

Emma looked up oddly, even Jay looked over his shoulder at Spinner weirdly.. why was HE calling HER Em?

"What?"

Spinner pointed toward the counter Jay sat at, "Would you mind sitting up at the counter? You don't have to talk to me, or us." He corrects, glancing back at Jay, Emma rolled her eyes, he went on, "But uh.. just cause I already cleaned the booths. We're about ready to shut down."

"Oh." Emma states, looking around. That's why no one was here and the lights were dimmed.

She got up and slowly walked over, Spinner leading her.

I am NOT sitting next to Jay, she said in her head. She then sat one stool over.

She wasn't sure if she imagined it but she heard a slight snicker, she narrowed her eyes at Jay as he took a sip of his water bottle.

It was quiet as they listened to Spinner make her drink. He finally laid it infront of her and all Emma could do was dumbly look at it.

Spinner had to ask.

"Are you okay?"

Emma looked up, alarmed and embarrassed, she flushed and saw the newspaper sitting on the counter, between her and Jay.

"Did you read this?" She almost snapped at Jay, grabbing the newspaper.

Jay turned his head at her and gave her a crazy look, "Not my kind of book, if you really must know." He taunts, seeing her over reaction.

But now he was curious.

He eyed Emma and then the news paper, what was in it that she was so worried about?

Emma saw that curiousity look in his eyes, he always gave her that look. Well, use to. Anyways, she knew him better than he thought and as she still glared at him, she ripped the front up.

Jay looked her once more in the eye as she did this and just snickered at her and looked to Spinner who eyed Emma rather closely.

"I know what you need." Spinner said calmy and sternly.

Emma gave him an insane look, "What?" she snapped. Please, tell her! She's dying to know what could ever make her feel good, feel NORMAL, ever again.

Emma couldn't believe it, she was in the back of the Dot sitting on boxes with Jay and Spinner, smoking a joint.

"Emma Nelson smoking weed, I've never seen you sink so low." Joked Spinner, lighting it for her and passing it to her.

Emma went to take a hit but paused, did she really want to do this?

She glanced up to look at Jay, seeing that 'you won't do it' smug look on his face. Emma glared famously at him again and took a hit, she grabbed her chest and coughed up a bit.

Spinner laughed out loudly and Jay shook his head, grinning.

"I'm hanging out with you guys right?" Emma taunted and passed it back to Spinner.

"She jokes.." Spinner joked back and took a puff, then to Jay.

Emma watched Jay easily inhale it in, no coughing. The smoke, in almost a beautiful way, exhaled from his nose and then because he took such a big toke, he let it exit his mouth, aiming it up in the air.

Emma squinted her eyes, eyeing Jay closer. He was this mysterious, damaged misfit boy, who for some reason, could look beautiful still. Unlike her, no one knew his business, what pained him, Emma deep down had to admit.. she wanted to know badly what his past was like. What made him so bad and broken? And how did he hide it so well?

Emma wished she could hide her mess and pain as good as he could

Emma looked at Spinner. And he was just easy to pin point, his emotions just filled his eyes and face, always knew what he was feeling. An easy going guy, an average boy, nothing that bad has happened to him because there was a light in his eyes. Hope.

Emma watched Spinner go back into conversation, "Besides.. weed is plants right? You love plants dontcha Nelson?" laughed Spinner.

Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes, retrieving the joint again from Jay. She tried very easily not to touch his fingers. As she took a hit she tried not to blush when she caught him eyeing her for that.

She tried to ignore him and said to Spinner, "Very funny, glad to see during this little phase of yours you haven't lost your humor."

Phase as in getting kicked out of school for that shit they did.

"Not a phase." Muttered Spinner, looking down, "Everyone hates me." He looked as if he was about to cry. Even Emma saw Jay roll his eyes.

Why pity something that's in the past if you truly regret it and didn't really aim that gun yourself?

"Who cares what they think about you when you never think about them?" Emma asked Spinner.

Spinner looked up from the ground and eyes her.

Very true.

"Deep." Jay finally spoke huskily and Emma tilted her head in a 'shut up' playful position. Jay just smirked and took the joint back from her.

Emma felt it already, the way you feel your bodies almost floating because your so high, how all your thoughts jumble together.

Wheres Jordon? How could mom do that? Why does my life suck? Does anyone see me slipping? I can't believe I just smoked pot. Will Jordon come back for me? I hate my mom. No. I love her. I hate my life. I want to crush anything that tries to make my life more miserable, scratch that, I want to kill anyone who made me the way I am now.

Emma then blinked and sat straight. Woah! Where did that come from?

No more weed. Time to go.

"I got to go." Emma said, standing up and nervously putting both sides of hair behind her ears.

"You trippin? Enjoy it!" exclaimed Spinner with a laugh looking to Jay who just glanced at him and eyed Emma.

Emma shook her head no, "Not right now, too paranoid now." She admits. Weed was a bad choice!

She looked around frantically for a door.

"Emma." Said Spinner, seeing her wanting to run and looked as if, also hide.

"No, I have to go." Emma confirmed, snapping at him and saw the back EXIT door.

He watched her try to open it, he locked it already though, she banged it harder, "Jesus, just sit, breath and calm the fuck down!" he yelled as Jay got up.

"Open the door!" She yelled back at him, whipping around just as two big, rough hands cupped her smooth face.

"Hey" came Jay's voice.

Emma blinked twice or maybe three times, trying to resist those eyes but finally stared back at Jay who stared her down.

"Breath." He softly yet sternly told her, her breathing calmed down and she let her body quit being to tense, his thumbs slowly rubbed her temples as he cupped her face, "Breath..." she closed her eyes and finally relaxed.

Spinner took a big hit, eyeing the scene weirdly. These two had a fucked up friendship/enemyship .

When Emma opened her eyes she heard Jay finally open the door for her. She watched him not even look at her, just glance at Spinner and mention, "I'll see you later." Before tugging her hand out of the door.

She didn't ask questions, just followed him to his car. Orange civic, still! Ofcourse.

Emma just stood there, eyeing the car as if it was their old disease when he opened the passanger door for her.

He rolled his eyes, "Get in." She sighed but did so.

As he drove out of the parking lot, he took the farmiliar way back to her house. Home, he was taking her home.

"No! Please don't!" Emma was panicking again, "Don't take me home!"

Jay narrowed his eyes at her, she felt like he just knew. She panicked more and bit her lower lip. He seemed to gaze at her lip and frusteration and nervous reactions.

"What's wrong with you?" he seemed to just blurt out.

Emma leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms. Fuck him! He wasn't Mr. Perfect either.

"Just drive me to.." she drifts. God. Who the hell did she even have? Manny lived with her so couldn't do that. "Jts." She blurted any name that came into mind.

She watched Jay roll his eyes. Well, sorry she's such a damn burdon!

"Your losing your mind and you want to go stay the night at Yorkeys?" Jay asked with a bitter snort, watching the road again as he drove.

Wait a minute, he was jealo- no, they weren't like that. Not anymore. They weren't even 'that' back then..

"He's a better friend than you'll ever be." Emma taunted back.

Not really true. Jt was never around anymore. Didn't hang with Toby, just because he use to hangout with Rick. He was a terrible friend actually... here Jay was, for reasons unknown, able to calm her down now driving her wherever she wants to go.

Jay corrected Emma playfully, "You'd ever. Because we aren't.." Jay pauses, passing her a taunting look, "and were ever, Friends." He shot back.

"Fine for me." Emma snapped.

"Good." He said with a slow grin appearing on his face.

"Great!" Emma shot back louder, more annoyed and glared out the window before muttering, "Turn left."

Jay got closer and finally made it to JT's driveway, they sat their for a moment until Emma clicked the seat belt off, still in a huff.

"I'm going." She decided to let him known though.

He usually would of just laughed at her, almost in a cute way, but he seemed deep in thought until those piercing eyes burned into hers, she couldn't even look away

He spoke brutually honestly, "Even though I haven't seen you in months and we aren't friends, you did use to come to me when you were upset, I **know** when your upset and your upset right now. It's eating you away, so what is it?"

His curiousity and concern was a bit much for Emma, where did that come from?

And what makes him think she would tell him her most embarrassing HUMILIATING news?

She opened the door while sneering at him, "I think we both learned our lesson of **me** going to **you **when I have a problem." She spat and went out, slamming it shut as hard as she could.

Asshole!

How dare he!

Jay tightened the grip on his wheel as he watched her until out of sight, ofcourse she gave her one and only glare that was just meant for him and then went into the house.

He snickered and shook his head, backing out.

Emma Nelson, full of fire.

Why was she so tensed up right now? Nervous, mad- that newspaper! He needed to find another copy of this mornings newspaper.


	3. Take Me Away

As Emma walked into school that Monday morning, it was louder than usual.

Must be new gossip.

Emma suddenly stopped. Oh fuck, oh god, please don't be about her, please don't let anyone find out-

"Did you hear what happened?" came Liberty's over used phrase as she walked up to Emma in the middle of the hallway.

Jt stood with her and laughed, "No, did you SEE it?" he laughed some more.

Emma gave them confused looks.

Liberty rolled her eyes, "Manny will never change."

"I'm embarrassed to call her my friend." Jt said, sticking his nose up. You know, ever since Toby started being Ricks friends, JT was an asshole, he wasn't even there for her the other night, just told her to go sleep on his couch.

Emma snapped, "I'm sad to call you guys mine." With that, she went to go find Manny.

And where would a Degrassi girl be when having a bad day?

Emma walked into the bathroom where girls left, giggling and pointing, whispering too until they saw Emma and coughed, walking awkwardly around her.

Emma walked to the stall they were pointing at and made sure everyone was gone until opening it.

"Hey!" barked Manny, holding Kleenex and whipping her nose.

Emma frowned sadly.

"Emma! Go away!" Manny cried, trying to take back the door but Emma leaned on it.

"Manny talk to me." Emma softly said. What happened? What did everyone see?

"Talk to you? why do YOU even want to talk to me? I'm a slut, remember?" Manny bittered with a stiff laugh.

"You have your promiscuous ways yes, but I love yeah still." Joked Emma with a slight grin. She loved Manny like a sister, they've gone through everything, even the Jordon thing.

She'd tell her if she wasn't busy with her own problems.

"Not funny right now, okay?" pouted Manny and Emma just cracked a smirk.

"Your smiling a little..." Emma admitted, seeing Manny's small sad smile cracking through as well.

Manny finally sighed, looking up and started to explain, "Peter Stone showed everyone a recording of lastnight, some one flashed their boobs to his camera."

"And you..." Emma drifts, not seeing Manny's part in this.

What'd this have to do with Manny?"

"It was me, Em!" Manny shouted like Emma should of put it together. Come on! She bursted into tears again.

Emma's blood boiled, that little fucking freak!

She tried to cool down, "Manny... who cares what anyone else says, their just jealous you have some. Look at Liberty, she's still developing, Jt? Well, we know he'd stopped developing and it's quite still the embarresment." Emma reminded her of the penis pump.

Manny giggled but sniffed, "You don't have to make me feel better about what they say, I heard them, calling me names." She muttered.

"We don't need them." Emma sighed, leaning her head back on the wall.

She then saw Manny staring at her softly.

"What?" Emma asked. It was kind of a doe look, all happy, curious, gleefull.

Manny asked her, "Why are you nice to everyone? After everything you've gone through.. after- just why do you stay so strong when all anyone ever tries to do is bring others down?"

"I don't even know." Snickered Emma, smiling at her and saw Manny look down and go a little red in the face.

What was that?

"Your beautiful, you know that?" Manny asked, getting lost in Emma's eyes.

Emma shrugged and then the girls jumped when a bunch of girls came again

"Thanks.. i think." Emma muttered as she leaned off and led Manny out, it was new girl Darcy with her posse, giving Manny a glare down.

"Slut." She whispered as they passed.

Manny shut her eyes and continued to walk but Emma stopped.

"Slut? Cause she didn't have sex with anyone but was comfortable with showing her parts which are, lets admit, a lot better than any girls in this school including yours, miss flat chest." Emma snapped at Darcy who gasped and looked horrified by Emma's words, she went on, "So unless you want a bloody nose, back the fuck off!" she barked and grabbed Manny's hand, leading her out.

Best friends right?

Manny smiled and held tighter to Emma's hand.

Later that day Emma needed to take a breather, she sat on the Degrassi steps during her free period hour, to her unknown, a figure watched her in the parking lot.

Jay leaned on a parking lots zone pole. He held a newspaper in his hand as he watched Emma and glanced down at it again.

_**Rapist, rapist. **_

Jay couldn't stop staring at the headline of the paper.

This is what Emma ripped up and didn't want him to see.

**RAPIST.**

Jay crumpled the paper, making sure no one was looking and did what Emma also did before, ripped it before tossing it to the ground, stepping on it as he walked over to Emma.

He couldn't believe this, even he was upet over this, and Jay Hogart NEVER gave a shit, but this? Was so, so fucking wrong. How could she not tell him?

Was she raped? Did he- oh fuck, oh shit.

_**Why would she tell you? your nobody to her.**_ His mind reminded tauntingly.

Jay clenched his jaw and continued his way to Emma.

She wore a flowing short white skirt with polka dots on it and a tight V white t shirt, pink flip flops. So many problems yet presented herself so innocent and fashionable.

"We need to talk." Jay told Emma sternly, she jumped and stood up from where she sat, whipping around.

"What the hell!" she yelled at him, shoving at his chest, "You don't just sneak up on somebody! You could of-"

"Been Jordon Carwell?" Jay snapped, cutting her off and it certainly shut her up.

Emma looked like a deer in the headlights, the bell for next class rang and some people were coming outside.

Emma blinked and looked away from Jay but still look petrified.

"Emma" he said, watching her grab her little black leather back, "Emma!" he exclaimed and she walked quickly up the stairs and away from him.

Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it, breath, breath Emma.

Where were Jay's talented hands and soft words now? No longer the reason to calm her down but now to make her panic.

He knows.

He knows!

Jay went to run after Emma until some school security blocked him, glaring down. Mrs H ran up from behind pointing at Jay

"Don't you let this juvenile in here." Barked Mrs H.

Jay scoffed, watching Emma go, then glared harshly at Mrs H, bitch didn't even know him! And he was sure she just let Spinner back in, so what the fuck?

"Sorry sir, you have to leave." The cop said a bit more respectively.

Jay frowned madly, glancing where the now disappeared Emma once stood. He rolled his eyes and finally turned, clenching his jaw and fists as he walked away.

He never knew the day would come where he missed Raditch.

Emma stood at her locker, it was the end of the day and she was trying to keep it together, thoughts of Jay knowing made her fear for the worst.

Would he tell?

Would he treat her differently?

Is he disgusted of her now?

"Emily." She heart and looked to the right, Peter leaned on the locker beside hers.

Emma glared madly and slammed her locker shut.

He crossed his arms cooly across his chest, "rough day?" he teased.

"One, my name is Emma. Two, you don't really need to know my name because I will never want to talk to you." she snapped rudely, "and three, VERY rough day, having to stand here and look at you." she raised an eyebrow, "Everything clear now?"

Peter was just smirking by now, little shit! If you were going to wear a smirk, know how to wear it, you look like a constipated pervert.

Jay can really smirk. He was the master of smirks.

Emma blinked, where the hell did that come from?

Peter leaned off and started to walk around her before whispering in her ear, "Crystal. Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Emma shivered and glared over her shoulder, watching him leave. Just then, another figure showed up.

"He bothering you?" Sean asked Emma.

Emma jumped and glared even madder at Sean Cameron, "Do you people think its OKAY to sneak up on people like that? Like I don't have shit on my mind, atleast knock first!" she taunted, grabbing her bag from her feet.

Sean blinked, confused, until jogging to go catch up to her outside.

Emma rolled her eyes, she was already off school property and he was still running after her?

"Emma just wait!"

Emma saw the orange civic parked across the street, Jay leaning on it and eyeing her down. Emma sighed. Fine! It was better than Sean's presence.

"Leave me alone!" Emma bittered, walking to Jay who went around his car and opened the door for her.

Sean stopped and froze at this site. She was seeing him again! He heard rumors. Jealousy flooded threw him, no, she did NOT belong to Jay Hogart. She would ruin herself even more!

Where was perfect Emma Nelson?

He glared down Jay hard as he got into his car, his so called best friend just snickered at him and started the car, ripping out and down the road.

As Jay drove, they didn't talk, Emma sat there, so many things flying through her head at once. She then looked out the window and looked around until at Jay.

Where were they going?

They parked infront of a white apartment, it had rusty grey parts but was okay looking. Jay's apartment? She assumed.

Jay just led her, walking infront and then to his door, 210. As he pushed his key into it he glanced at her, they shared a longing look until he pushed the door open.

His apartment was cozyish, nothing fancy, good looking couches, big size Tv, a bit out of date stuff in the kitchen but nothing too bad. Not like you needed a brand new kettle every year.

Another room door was opened, Emma guessed it was his bedroom. The guessing came from the half naked girl looking at them, wearing tank top and panties as she grabbed her jeans and tried slipping them on, half embarrressed, half easy going about it.

Jay looked at Emma and looked at what she looked at, the two stood next to another as the girl finally bottoned her jeans up and spoke, "Oh hey, sorry. I needed to shower and stole a bagel.. um.." she drifted off, looking at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes to Jay who was just already looking at her, smirk upon his lips until the girl came over to them.

The girl awkwardly greeted, "Hi."

"Hi." Emma just bitterely greeted back, eyeing the girl up and down. Slut. A bad slut too for going for Jay Hogart here. You really think he'd start a commited relationship or something? Come back again when you just want to be used like a whore.

"I'm going to go now." The girl coughs slightly, looking to Jay who tossed his keys into his other hand as she leaned up and kissed his cheek "See yeah." She said almost seductively.

He just had an unreadable look, specially when his eyes stayed on the keys he still tossed back and forth between his hands until the door closed behind the slut.

Slut. Emma repeated for the 100th time in her head.

"Your disgusting." Emma openly and happily admitted, sitting down at the end of his couch.

He sat on his single chair couch infront of her.

"people have and need sex Emma. It's simple reproduction." He smugly said, eyeing her like a little bug he could squash. What the hell was that look about?

"Since when is it Emma?" Emma barked.

He chuckled, "Since when do you fight over something like me finally calling you by your name?" he asked.

Emma shifted a bit until grabbing something under her butt and threw a pink push up bra on the ground in disgust, glaring at him.

"She forgot her bra." She taunted him. His smirk turned into a full out grin, just watching her reactions of this all.

Was she jealous, or just still good ol ' innocent, Emma?

"Add it to the collection, Greenpeace." He playfully mocked and Emma clenched her fists. He was such a-

UGH!

"Why didn't you just take me home?" groaned Emma.

"Cause we have to talk." He said with a shrug.

Emma bit the end of her tounge and eyed him down.

Back to business.

"I know you found out, and it's none of your god damn business Jay. So forget about it, okay?" she asked, with a hopeful look just after the threatening glare.

Jay's eyes colden, "you were a MESS the other night, you still are, you gotta talk to someone." He nearly growled.

"And what did I say about the whole, never going to YOU thing?" Emma snapped back.

"It won't be like that this time!" he shot back.

He looked away from her.

"We both don't want it.." he muttered.

Emma swallowed, embarrassed, yeah.. they both 'didn't' want it. God she was an idiot, she felt like she hated him yet could still always keep this burning desire for him forever. What the hell was that?

"Yeah." Emma simply agreed, lying.

"How long has he been out?" Jay said after a moment of wierd silence.

"Week now." Muttered Emma, not wanting to look at him now.

Jay asked many questions, "Has he tried contacting you? Does he still live here? Who else knows?"

"JAY!" Emma yelled, sliding her fingers through her hair and held her head for a second, trying to keep sane, she closed her eyes, "...stop, please." She said so exhaustingly.

Jay softened.

Silence.

Emma sniffed and crossed her arms in a way she hugged herself, "He didn't get to do, what he did to the other little girls.. to me. I was what got him locked up." She finally explained.

Jay leaned foward, elbows on his knees, "So what? He met you, stalked you? Attacked you?" he asked, blood boiling more and more as he thought about someone doing this to his Emma.

Emma shrugged, "Something like that, it's complicated. He had a wierd liking to me, it was consistant." She didn't know the word to describe it.

Jay knew just how to word it, "He was an obsessed fucking freak."

"Guess so." Emma said with a sad smile, "Look Jay, your not a therapist okay?"

"Maybe you need one." He confirms seriously. He wanted to help her. Him, Jay, wanted to help her, well if anyone he guessed it made sence that the only caring emotion in him went to her.

Emma began to laugh really, really hard.

"Maybe you _really_ need one." He taunted, raising an eyebrow slightly amused by her reaction. She apologized, trying to take it seriously but couldn't stop laughing, she covered her mouth.

Even though it was insane he was kind of liking the fact she was finally laughing, smiling again. She finally took a deep breath.

"Been through it." Emma said, finally calming down and going completely serious, "Actually no one knows but after everything last year... during the summer ...I was in an institution." She looked at Jay to see him actually look a bit shocked now, finally, something to shut him up, she looked down, ashamed, "I had these thoughts that nothing was real, and it felt good not to feel anymore but they got so mad at me, and brought me there, to make someone remind me of everything I've ever gone through, and make me talk about it, cry about it. How could that help someone?" the emotion was out of Emma's eyes, it even made Jay fear for her, where was the bouncy happy preppy Emma?

Jay watched Emma as she speak, watching those little tears form up into her beautiful eyes.

"I liked it better when I felt nothing..." she then snapped out of it and looked at him, taking a deep breath, with a shrug she admitted, "It's coming back though, soon enough, I hope."

Jay eyed her, hoped? She wants to just be...numb? Emma Nelson was not an uncaring emotionless person. That was his job.

Why the hell are they switching moods?

_Because thats what she does to you._

He watched Emma lay her head down on his couchs arm. She looked so tired. He tried to keep quiet and just let her sleep, he could tell by watching her tired eyes fight against the closing of them. For some reason, with his company, she was able to finally drift off.


	4. Fix Me

Emma and Manny decided they needed a girls night, Manny invited her new friend from school Mia. She was new to the school as well.

She was really nice too, Emma liked her.

The three laughed walking into the Toronto center mall, it was a bit a busy, there was some stores still open, a bar to the left, an arcade to the right with a bowling alley.

The girls decided to pre drink before hand and then go bowl.

Corny and wierd yes but fun!

"Oh great." Giggled Manny, arm hooked with Emmas, "THEIR here."

Mia and the girls turned to look at the bar, Spinner stood with some guy they didn't know, who was talking to the one and only Jay Hogart, that we do know and certainly love.

As Jay talked back he finally laid his eyes on Emma and stopped talking slowly, squinting his eyes curiously at her.

Emma looked away, "Lets just start. Or go. I'm cool with going." She spoke rather fast, even Mia eyed her strangely.

"We are not letting them ruin our night!" Manny said, putting dollars in the bowling machine to start the game, they alley lit up and their score board popped up.

They began to play, Emma sucked, she already knew, but Manny was whining, she usually did good but clearly her mind was disordered right now.

Mia jumped and clapped, getting a strike.

Emma leaned back on a chair and just watched the TV do the work itself, congradulating Mia on the strike.

"Can we play?" came a husky voice in Emma's ear, warm breath tickling down her spine.

Jay.

She didn't even have to turn as he put one leg over the chair beside her and jumped over, sitting down on it and resting his feet on the table infront.

"Sorry, already filled the board." Emma muttered, eyes still not looking at him.

They shared way too much info with another last week, AND, he let her sleep on his couch during mid conversation. I mean, what the hell? Did she snore? Did he hear? She just woke up in the middle of the night and took off. Which was ironic cause Jay did that usually ah ha ha ha.

Emma snapped out of it and Spinner walked over with their friend.

"I'm amazing at bowling. I'll be on your team if you want." The guy offered and put his hand out to Mia, "Aaron."

"Mia." She greeted back, pointing to the other girls, "Emma and Manny."

He looked over at Emma and did a double take until looking at Jay and then looked away, going a little red then walked off to go sit beside Mia and start a conversation again.

What the HELL was that?

Emma finally turned her head to Jay, his eyes already fixed on her, she then glared, "Why are you here of all places?" she snapped.

"Didn't you hear?" joked Jay, crossing his arms over his strong chest, "I'm stalking you now."

Emma went to open her mouth and just licked her lip to bit down on it and glare harsher at him. That wasn't funnier after what he found out the other day.

He took the hint and lifting his hands in defense, sitting up and going serious, "Have you told anyone else?"

"It's over, he's gone, he's not going to stay in a city where everyone knows and hates him." Emma whispered harshly, "Now shutup."

"Hi Jay." Greeted an over happy girl, standing with another blonde. Wow, Hogart loved his blondes, Emma noted bitterly, looking away from the girls after they eyed her.

Jay was still watching Emma but slowly turned his head to the girls and raised an eyebrow as if gesturing 'what?'

"If we know you well.." drifted the one girl, playing with the straw in her cup seductively, she looked to her friend who giggled.

The friend added, "Which we think we do." They giggled together this time.

The first girl went on, "We think you'd like to know our friend is throwing a big party tonight." She proudly said.

Emma then noticed herself clawing her own hand. Jesus, Emma! She let go and sat up, narrowing her eyes at Jay and then the girls. The little scumbag was smirking at them! You wipe that damn smirk off you-

"You can all.." at first the girls voice was perky again but when she glanced at Emma she muttered, "Come."

Even Jay heard the difference and saw the two girls eyeing Emma down.

He tapped his finger on his arm, which was still crossed over the other. "I'll think about it." He taunted the girls.

They frowned, but the girl who spoke more was more desperate to have him, so smiled and nodded.

As she spoke to Jay, for some reason she looked at Emma, "Call me then, you have my number."

Emma's mouth dropped, what a little slut! They walked off.

The gang, without Jay and Emma's answer, decided they should go. Better than drunk bowling right?

As they walked toward the house that music banged from, Emma walked with her arms crossed, she wasn't on speaking terms with Jay right now, weather he knew it or not right now.

He walked behind her next to Spinner, smirking a little at how pouty she looked right now. He couldn't' help but also check out that little bum of hers.

Nice.

"Welcome!" yelled a random guy who opened the door and bolted passed them to go puke on the lawn, the inside was crowded.

"We'll go get some shots!" Mia yelled to them and grabbed Manny's hand so the two wouldn't lose another in the crowd. Emma huffed, ofcourse! Leave her.

She watched Spinner's friend Aaron go to randoms, asking if they needed anything. Drug dealer, ofcourse!

Emma bit her lip not wanting to be lost as they began walking through the hall, looking for a good place to stand.

Out of nowhere, Jay's hand slipped into hers. There it was, that calm feeling again, no more being nervous, not worried about anymore cause now Jay was here.

She felt her heart skip though.

Oh god.

He pulled her through the crowd and they finally found space near the center of the room and stood together.

Spinner started to light a joint and eyed Emma, "You want a piece again or what?" he held it out to her.

Emma almost glared at it until Jay took it from him and took a hit himself, "I don't think so." He seemed to answer for her, even though she was going to say that anyways, she got mad he spoke for her.

"I can speak for myself!" she snapped, he just smirked at her.

Oh that friggen smirk.

"Shots for everyone!" Mia and Manny cheered, coming back and passing everyone one.

Emma and Jay seemed to have a silent cheers when they took theres and Emma shook her head, smiling.

Until the bitter burning taste wronged her throat.

She stuck her tounge out and shook with disgust, atleast she wasn't the only girly one, Mia did it too, thank god.

Even Manny laughed at them with the guys.

The girls from the mall suddenly came over, and to Emma's dislike, blocked her from the group, well, from Jay. Spinner stood with him so the girls just rolled their eyes and stood together.

"Well I was already wasted, so can I be totally upfront with something?" Manny asked with a giggle.

Mia and Emma were all ears.

"Can we just admit, and ignore the past between you guys." Manny said to Emma and then giggled again, whispering, "Hogart is hot as fuck."

Emma bit the end of her tounge.

"I'm going to go get a beer." She yelled over the music as Mia giggled with Manny, nodding. Emma ughed.

As she squished through people she bumped into someone, Peter. Great.

"Emma, pumping into me?" Peter joked, "Was that on purpose or what?"

"total mistake." Hissed Emma, trying to go around, he grabbed her hand.

From a far, Jay was trying to cooly look around, but when his eyes laid on Emma, he narrowed them closely.

Who the fuck was holding her hand?

She didn't look to happy about it. Did she? Or was he just hoping?

"You want to dance?" Peter asked Emma.

Emma laughed, "Are you brain dead? Do you not remember doing what you did to MY best friend? Let alone if you did it to any girl, I'd still be disgusted by you." she shot at him

He stayed calm, "Shame, cause I'm totally turned on by you." he grinned devilishly, "Your all talk but no action. Come on Em, lets go upstairs." He said as if daring her.

Emma fumed, she was about to slap him when a voice cut in, "How about you back the fuck off?" came Sean's voice.

Emma sighed, annoyed. Mad at the fact it was Sean? Or because it wasn't a certain person coming to her rescue?

Emma had to face it, she wasn't Jay's type, not wild, probably not fun, and too much shit going on. She was fucked up. Guess she had to be a little relieved for Sean.

Sean glared harshly at Peter who clenched his jaw, a little intimidated by Sean. The guy had a rep for anger.

He walked off and Sean took Emma's hand, "Come on." Emma smiled a little and nodded, following him out.

They took a breather outside by the curb.

"So he usually bug you?" Sean blurted out about Peter.

"It's fine." Emma muttered, shifting her feet.

"No it's not." Sean said with that stern look and then said, "Do you want me to make sure he never talks to you again?"

Emma giggled at that.

Always violence with this guy.

"I'm sure you'd scare him for about a week Sean but hes a cockroach, no matter how many times you step on it, still alive." She breathed.

Sean bit the end of his tounge, she spoke like she had this a lot, a lot of cockroaches in her life. Was he one?

"So what's new?" he asked.

Emma dully looked at him. Really? "Nothing at all, Sean, how about you? How's **your **life?" she asked over happily.

What?

Were they best friends suddenly?

The front door of the house opened, music blasting louder then they could already hear. Some people were already on the porch smoking but now Aaron and Jay joined that group. She caught Jay's eye and he didn't look away, just sat on a chair with his friend.

Good thing he wasn't close enough to hear anything. Watch away!

"Are you always with him?" Sean asked Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, did she look like Peter's friend?

"I'm never with Peter, just comes and ruins my day now and then is all." She says, taking this moment as kind of similar to that.

"I meant Jay." Sean shot back.

Emma stopped and nervously crossed her arms, biting her lower lip, "No. Kind of. Just lately. No." She corrects herself, she wasn't WITH him.

Ugh why was this so confusing.

Sean shot back, "Good. Cause Em, I know you had a thing but he was only just after your pureness."

THANKYOU FOR CLEARING THAT UP, Emma screamed in her eyes, glaring at Sean at the corner of her eye as she turned her back on the house so Jay didn't see how this effected her..

"Nothing is pure about me anymore Sean." Emma finally muttered.

"Because of him!" snickered Sean bitterly, waving toward the house.

"It was way before that." Emma noticed herself say it too harshly. She felt her phone go off and read her text.

**Can't wait to see you again.**

Sean was still talking, but Emma wasn't listening. No, unknown number. No it couldn't possibly be... how would he know her number..

She-

"Fuck this." Emma just said, storming passed Sean and went back in the house, ignoring Jay's glare down.

Booze. Needed more booze. Too much feelings right now. Don't cry infront of anyone. AH! Tequila, there! Get that

"Woah Em!" Manny teased, putting her hands on Emma's waist as the blonde leaned back and took a few gulps.

She pushed the tequila into Manny who took her hands off Emma and grabbed it as Emma ah'd and coughed, jumping around to get that disgusting ripping taste out of her mouth.

"You drink that?" Emma exclaimed at Manny.

Manny laughed, "Not as much as you just did! Damn Emma!"

Oh shit, was she not suppose to take so much? By Emma's small stumble she answered her own question.

She laughed a little with Manny, putting her hands on her best friends shoulders.

"All the guys are staring at you." Manny whispered into Emma's ear and put a hand on her waist.

Emma looked at the corner of her eyes, not nessarily looking the boys, maybe just one guy, Jay.

She frowned, he wasn't looking. He had just come in, with one of those stupid girls from the mall.

"Here, let's play with them." Manny said with a laugh, before Emma understood what she was talking about, she grabbed Emma's face and pushed her mouth against hers.

Her tounge immediately slipped against Emma's, must of been the booze cause Emma kissed back, what? Girls did this, it was funny.

Hey, they were best friends! If you were a girl you'd understand this wasn't a big deal.

Unless you were gay.

Guys cheered watching them, Emma felt Manny push her body up against hers, her hands moving to the back of Emma's head, brushing her fingers through her hair. Emma's fingers laid against Manny's jaw line gently. No more tounge, just deep slowing kisses until Emma finally pulled away and laughed.

"Think that was more than a show Manny." She teased, trying to stay balanced.

Manny just smirked and cornered her eyes at Emma, looking her up and down. Emma just laughed again and took another shot.

She looked back to where Jay was. Wild enough for him?

She frowned deeply. He wasn't looking at all! He was now letting that bitch slide her hands up his chest and around his neck as she leaned up. Jealousy ripped through Emma.

She couldn't look and watch them kiss. It hurt.

So much hurt, it wasn't far. Why didn't she have the right to be happy?

Maybe she just needed a guy!

Sean.

Where did he go! Was he still with Ellie? Who cares! He was always all over her, Ellie should get the hint.

Emma saw Sean by the front door talking to JT, as she walked by him she grabbed his hand. He was a little shocked but stepped out the door with her.


	5. I'll look after you

Emma woke up with a loud groan, clenching her head and eyes shut as hard as she could.

"that would be a hangover."

Emma gasped and stood up quickly. Sean.

He laid beside her in the bed, Emma panicked, "oh god, what.."

"Don't worry." He joked, "We didn't." He stood up, fully clothed. She looked down at herself, still clothed too.

Okay, should of put that together before she made an idiot of herself.

"You were too busy puking all that tequilia." He jokes again, Emma just cracked a small smile.

"Thanks for bringing me back." Emma said, nodding.

She nodded toward the stairs and he took the hint, as they went up, he spoke up.

"You brought me!" he happily exclaimed, "You were quite determined."

"Forget anything alright Sean?" Emma said, passing him a warning look and opened the front door for him.

He stopped at the end of the porch and eyed her, "Forget you might want me back?" he challenged.

"I don't need anything right now." She truthfully said.

He frowned, "right." He clenched his jaw and went to turn.

Emma sighed and skipped down the stairs, "But I am!" she exclaimed and he turned, she went on, "Really thankful.. thankyou." She meant it.

She probably made an ass of herself.

"No problem." He said with a slight smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See yeah." Emma said with a wave as a few cars passed her from her road and he took off down the side walk.

"Well look at you." came a voice.

Emma looked oddly to whoever spoke, a red car pulled up and the window was down, Jordon peeked out of it.

Emma stopped breathing and whipped her head towards Sean, he was almost out of sight.

"All grown up..." he said, eyeing her hungrily.

Emma felt frozen. Move! RUN! Scream for help you idiot!

"Aw come on, no hello?" he pouted.

"Leave me alone." Emma said through clenched teeth, crossing her arms as if trying to hide herself from him.

"I'm a new man though Em." He taunts.

Emma yelled at him, "Don't call me that! And leave! Before I call the police." She looked around for any neighbors to see if any were out, unfortunately not.

"Just on my way home. Not my fault I have to pass you." he said innocently, but smirked.

"On your.." Emma didn't get it but her eyes grew wide.

He grinned nodding to the house across the street, "Guess we're neighbours." He sat up straight holding the wheel again as he noticed another car coming, he glanced once more at her longingly, "You really...really.. grew up well." He rubbed his chin and winked, "I knew you would."

With that, he pulled away and into the driveway.

Emma finally let herself break free, and ran toward the house, hot tears burning her eyes and letting it all pour down.

"Mom!" she cried, running all over the house for her, "Snake! Anyone!" she pleaded, and fell to the ground, sobbing.

The front door opened and Spike came in.

"Em? Honey?" she dropped her purse on the ground and ran to hug Emma.

"He's here! Jordons here!" Emma cried hard, pointing at their front door, motioning to outside, "Why does he live across the street mom? HOW CAN HE DO THAT?"

Spike looked horrified as well, "I'll take care of it Emma! I'll call the police! EMMA!" she called but her daughter ran to the basement and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and tightened little fists, pulling her hair tightly as she tried to gain back her sanity. She whiped her tears as quickly as she could and looked at her phone, she grabbed it and climbed out of her window.

Emma paced back and forth for Jay to open his door, she shouldn't of started because he opened it immediately and she just bursted into his apartment.

He wanted to come pick her up, she was frantic on the phone, but she couldn't tell him where she was.

All he knew was Jordon was now living across from her and said some things.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jay asked, trying to grab her to see but she didn't want to be touch clearly when she moved back even from him.

She shook her head, she looked scared shitless.

"H-he just came out nowhere." She let a single tear slip and Jay looked actually broken for her.

He sighed sadly and went to open his mouth-

"Jay, the hot water turned off." Came a girl voice.

Emma was a bit taken back, but then snickered, of FUCKING course! Here? Now? Really Jay? Wasn't even one of the girls from the mall, it was another one.

"Am I a fucking plummer?" snapped Jay, glaring at the girl as he saw how much it bothered Emma she was here.

He wished it was jealousy, but it was probably because this should of been a private discussion.

The girl was wrapped only in a towel, she looked like megan fox. Emma felt ugly. Even her voice was pretty, "I just thought maybe-"

"I'll go to someone else." Sneered Emma, getting up and running for the door.

Jay quickly shot up, diving for the door and shut it with a thud as he blocked Emma from leaving.

Emma shot daggers up at him but he just looked back at her sternly, he was NOT moving.

"Who is this!" the other girl whined, pointing at Emma who still had her back towards her, trying to leave out the door, Jay still wouldn't move.

Jay kept his eyes on Emma but spoke, "Tara, you should leave. Now."

The girl gasped, "I'm wearing only a-"

"Get out!" he growled, finally glaring at her and she sneered at him, grabbing her clothes and clung it to her chest and stomped over to the door.

Emma looked away from Jay when he looked back at her, softening a little bit.

Why did he make her feel he cared? He didn't, this is how he got girls into bed, wasn't it? Ofcourse it was.

"I need you to move!" bittered Tara, Jay only opened it a crack for her to squish through as he narrowed his eyes at Emma making sure she woudn't take a run for it.

He knew her too well. She scoffed and walked back to the couch.

Silence

He wanted to try to lighten the mood. He smirked a bit, playfully teasing, "You get real jealous."

Wrong thing to say, understood now.

Emma's nose even flared when she glared up at him with fire in her eyes.

"Okay." He said, lifting his hands in defense as he sat next to her, "So your mom is going to call the police you said?"

"She left me a message, said to please come home, said they couldn't do anything right now because he already bought the house. All they said was they were sorry." Emma snickered bitterly, "Sorry? If he comes after me again are they just going to be SORRY?"

She shook her head and sadly played with her hands.

"So don't let him." Jay said with a mono tone voice. His eyes looked lost in thought.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, trying to catch his eye.

He looked at her seriously, "I mean stop him from ever hurting you again Emma."

She cried, "I can't, I freeze up when I see him, I'm not exactly a fighter either, I can't do anything. I'm helpless." Emma said, and Jay saw that numb look wash over her.

No.

He won't let her disapeer like that. Not again, not when they are finally-

"I'll do it."

Emma giggled, "I don't need you beating people up for me Jay." She informed.

"That's not what I mean." He said, a serious look in his eye.

Emma stopped smiling and tilted her head a little, eyeing him and then her eyes widened a bit, he didn't mean..

"Your not going to kill him." Emma said, she wasn't sure if she said it or questioned it.. oh my god. She had to slightly laugh, to see if he would crack a smile.

Nothing.

He was fucking serious?

What were they saying?

Jay asked her, "Are you going to feel safe with him living across from you? Are you going to be okay when he does it again to another girl? Or, a younger girl?"

Emma looked away, sickened, blood boiling. No. She wouldn't. She was all for Jordons death but for Jay to do it, why would he-

Emma looked away from him and Jay thought she was going to run screaming. He did just confess to murdering someone if she **wanted** him to.

"And you'd do it?" she whispered.

Jay lightened up a bit and then slowly nodded.

His hands slid around her neck, gently, and Emma felt her body relax. He slid them up, cupping her face in his hands as she closed her eyes.

He was inches away from her lips.

How could she resist a guy like him? Why did he have this easy effect on girls? And why was she one of his many hopeless victims.

"No more tears." Jay whispered, "No more pain."

Emma nodded, "No more Jordon." She said.

She opened her eyes and Jay was staring down at her, so warmly, so possessively. She wanted to just kiss him, but he probably didn't.

He probably just thought they were friends now, trying to redeem himself for the shooting.

He finally blinked and nodded back at her.

"How are you going to do it?" Emma asked, sitting on her bed now.

It's been a few days since that moment, he walked around her room and grabbed his bag, dumping it on her bed.

Emma raised an eyebrow, he bent a bit, holding his knees to be at her level as she went through his props.

"Black gloves, ofcourse." She teased playfully and he smirked. She then frowned and so did he, awkwardly looking up at the ceiling.

They were actually joking with this?

What has the world come to.

"Nail polish remover?" Emma asked him and then gasped, "Is this mine?"

Jay smirked again, grabbing it and throwing things back into the bag, as Emma grabbed a porno magazine and lifted it, raising an eyebrow again, just more curiously.

"Incase I get bored." Joked Jay to roll his eyes as she giggled, "I got a plan alright? Just let me do it."

"I can't come?" Emma asked suddenly and this time he raised an eyebrow at her.

She wanted to?

Jay shook his head, "You have to go watch tv with your mom or something, give yourself a lullaby." He confirmed and tossed the duffle bag over his shoulder.

Emma looked down until she slowly looked back up, "Why are you doing this for me?" she had to ask and snickered, "Not like I've been nice to you..."

"That's just how we work baby." He said with a wink.

Emma tried not to blush as he walked to her window, throwing the bag out first.

"Maybe after this you'll be nicer." He teased and she smiled shaking her head, he put one leg out the window and then called over to her, "Go talk to your mom." He said, pointing up the stairs and then jumped out.

Emma bit her lower lip.

Jay had in under control, it was around midnight, on a school night. Everyone was asleep. He had snuck into Jordons house through the back door.

Being a pro theif, he was a great door picker. He opened the door and saw Jordon sleeping on his chair infront of the tv.

He slowly crept behind him and pulled out Emma's nail polish remover and then a rag. He was nervous, ofcourse he fucking was, do you think he was that cruel?

He just..knew Emma couldn't live through this or anymore shit. He didn't want to loose the Emma he knew and lo-

Jay shut himself up and poured the remover on the rag.

Jordon fluttered his eyes open, what was that noise?

He went to sit up and look behind him when Jay put the rag over his mouth. Jordon struggled but Jay was stronger, he breathed in the rag, and passed out.

When Jordon woke up, Jay was sitting infront of him, on Jordons bed, Jordon on.. what the hell? A sex swing? His sex swing?

"I knew a perverted guy like you would have something like this." Muttered Jay, not even looking up as he played with a rope.

Jordons mouth was taped so as he screamed, you couldn't make out what he was yelling.

"Just makes my plan work out even more." Jay said, rising up. Jordon screamed more, struggling in his sex swing he hung from, hands cuffed also to the hook it was attached too.

Suddenly their was a creek at the door, both Jay and Jordon snapped their attention towards it, thank god.

Just Emma.

She slowly crept in as Jay sighed, half annoyed, not mostly at her, at him.. should of known she'd come.

Guess she needed to, wanted to see it. Had to.

"Don't worry." Emma told Jay "Mom thinks I'm downstairs asleep."

Jay shook his head, "Doesn't matter, didn't want you part of this." He confirmed.

"This is ALL because of **me**." Emma snapped back at him, shaking her head back. She glanced to Jordon who was glaring madly at her, looking at her as if SHE was the monster.

How many childhoods did he take away? Did he ever kill after he was done raping?

Jay put on his gloves as he simply stated, "It's all because of him Emma, not you." he glared at Jordon who then looked fearfull as Jay tied the rope in his hand above Jordon, on that same pole.

"Can he talk?" Emma asked Jay, tilting her head at Jordon who was sweating furiously, he knew what they wanted to do.

Jay put the other end of the rope around Jordons neck, "Not with duck tape on his mouth." He joked and eyed Jordon, "Any last words?" he taunts.

Jordon paused for a second before slowly nodding, as if trying to really say something. Maybe his last sorry?

Jay raised a careful eye brow but looked at Emma who nodded at him like it was ok and he scoffed, but took the tape off.

Jordon slammed his eyes right into Emma's and sneered madly, "You fucking slut! You stupid bitch! When I get out of here I'll fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for your daddy-"

"Bye Jordon." Was all Emma said and Jay took that cue as he tightened the rope as hard as he could around Jordons throat.

Jordon struggled but couldn't moved, he joked, went blue, and gasped for air.

Jay pierced his mouth together, trying his all to hold Jordon. Finally, Jordon collapsed. Dead.

Emma couldn't believe it. She thought if she saw it she'd want to not go through with it, tell Jay to stop. And if they did do it, like they just did, she would feel terrible.

But she didn't. She felt good.

Oh so good!

Emma let out a silent relieving cry, closing her eyes.

At the end of it, Jay uncuffed Jordons dead body, and tossed it back in his bag, he kept him on the sex swing and then tied the rope to the top as if Jordon was trying to hang himself.

Some sex addicts hung themselves for more climax when they masterbated.

Oh. So that's what that magazine was.

Jay flipped the porno to a page that advertised naked 'teens' and left it open on the floor. Cops would see it and put two and two together.

But not what really happened.

Emma couldn't stop watching Jordon laying there, dead, finally. Until Jay grabbed her hand, whispered in her ear and tugged her.

It wasn't until sirens were heard did they remind themselves of what happened, they had fallen asleep in Emma's bed, ontop of the covers.

Long night.

They both woke up and looked at another.

Jay looked a little...he was just really quiet. Emma sadly watched him, did he regret this? Did she ruin him now? Had she turned him to a monster?

"Are you happy?" he asked quietly.

Emma couldn't lie, "Yes." She admitted.

Jay lightened up and Emma smiled softly, okay. Good. He was probably just thinking she was probably just as freaked about him as she was freaking he was about her.

So their on the same page. Good.

She was sitting up as he stayed laying down, pillows prompting him up. She still smiled down at him until slowly going serious, getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes, he saw some emotion back in Emma's eyes, relief, freedom, he's never felt more pleased with himself, the way she looked at him.. he did this for her. And it felt great.

He wanted to kiss her, right there. And she did to, she went to-

"Emma!" they both jumped and looked away from another. Spike. Emma gave Jay a bewildered look, he just nodded at her and mouthed 'go'.


	6. You Know It Will Always Just Be, Me

"You can offer complete sincerity she was here with you all night?" the cop asked Spike as Emma crept up the stairs and listened.

"Yes, _officer_, I can." Spike confirmed, crossing her arms, defending her daughter.

Emma tried to keep her cool. Ofcourse they'd come, she was an easy suspect, easier than they thought because she defiantly did it.

"And you know ma'am that if you mean she was down or upstairs all night, it won't count, because she could of slipped out at any time." The cop said.

Emma bit her lower lip.

"We were watching tv together and she fell asleep beside me on the couch."

Emma paused. What?.. Her mom...her mom was lying for her? Why? She didn't know.. Emma shook her head and finally walked out.

"Ah, Mrs Nelson." A cop was was too over weight, greeted. Enough donuts? Too busy eating then protecting people from sickos like Jordon?

Emma crossed her arms, tilting her head as if curious to whats going on.

Spike put her arm over Emma protectively, "Emma, this officer just needs to know where you were last night, I already told him here but he just needs your word."

"Why?" Emma asked, "What's going on?" she looked around.. what could she pretend could be wrong?

Snake.

Snake was always gone. Use that.

"Is Dad okay?" Emma asked, putting on her best sad and afraid look.

The cop shook her head, "Oh no honey your Dad is okay." He insisted.

Spike felt like she should be the one to tell Emma, "Emma last night Jordon died. Across the street."

Emma's mouth fell and looked at the officer who nodded and explained, "Looks like accidental suicide."

"He killed himself?" Emma asked.

The cop chuckled, "well.. you could say that. It's private right now." He said, thinking about the sex swing and everything. Wierdos out there.

"Well yeah, I was here, all night, sorry sir." Emma said politely.

The cop nodded, "Yes, your mom said you were watching movies?" he asked.

Emma looked at her mom quickly who gave a secretive half nod, Emma nodded frantically, "Yes." She answered.

With that, he told them to have a good day and tipped his hat.

Spike closed the door and sighed, "Emma I told you to say yes because if you didn't they might suspect something else." She explained, "They'd think maybe you had a thing to do with it."

Like she said, Emma loved her mother and Jack, they were her weakness'. She looked away, guilty.

"And we all know your not capable of that so why not totally rule out those questions, right?" spike asked her.

Emma slowly nodded.

"Oh baby, you must be in shock." Spike went and hugged her, but then whispered in her ear, "Just be glad the fucker is dead."

Emma blinked,, now THAT shocked her. Her mom never cursed, nor said things like that openly.

The door opened and they tore apart.

"What's with all the police?" Snake asked, coming in and taking his coat off.

Spike glared at him madly, "Maybe if you were home enough I could of told you about Jordon moving in across the street." She hissed.

He gave a look, looking at Emma, "Whose Jordon?"

Even Emma shook her head at Snake, how the hell did he forget? And yeah! Where the hell has he been?

Emma stormed off and slammed the door closed behind her.

"I know you had a rough day, and I'm not going to yell at me for not telling me about Jordon." Manny told Emma on the phone, "So if you want to skip out the threatre at Laur Hall, I understand."

Emma was already dressed in her long peacock strapless dress, she curled her long hair and put on massacre. She looked really pretty, happy. She smiled back at herself in the mirror.

"I'm going, Manny." She confirmed.

"Wicked." Came Mannys over happily reply. What was she so excited about?

Emma hung up.

It was a fancy sort of thing, a big theatre with an after party, for that movie they did with Kevin Smith. After watching the movie and trying to not look at Jay the entire night with Alex, Emma stood with Manny and Mia.

Peter went by and winked at the girls in dresses, "Looking mighty fine girls." He purred.

"Scum." Sneered Manny.

"Ignore him." Mia told her.

Emma sighed, shaking her head, she really just wanted to go. Really sucked they couldn't drink right now and the adults could.

She had to hand it to Peter, as she watched him spike the punch, she was glad he was here.

"Be right back." Emma said and went to get herself a cup of punch.

Peter smirked, knowing she saw him, "Adventerous." He insisted.

Emma gave him a look.

"Aren't you suppose to be against all this stuff?" he teased playfully.

Emma saw Jay coming over and boredly looked at Peter, "Aren't you suppose to take a hint?" Emma taunted back, he frowned, Jay heard this and smirked as Peter looked to his side and saw Jay step in.

Oh fuck, oh god. Peter dropped his drink and left.

Emma raised an eyebrow. So that's what Peter Stone would always be afraid of? Jay wasn't so scary to her, even though she's just seen him do the scariest thing.. but I don't know, she just seemed so comfortable and safe with him.

Wait a minute! He was just with Alex! That little fucking-goregous... jesus he cleaned up good for tonight. No backwards hat, just short hair that brushed against his forehead and a simple grey V neck shirt, his arm muscels popping out and black pants.

"Back with Alex again?" Emma tried to distract herself and asked as uncaring as she could.

"She's gay." He simply states.

Emma gave him a look. Was that him calling her stupid?

"As in she's here with Paige, as an actual date." Jay confirmed, smirking at her clueless.

"Are you mad?" Emma asked after bitting her lip.

Jay stared at that lip and wanted to bite it himself.

Jay shrugged carelessly, sipping his beer, "Not at all." He admitted.

"Emma." Peter said, coming back over, Jay did the glaring and Peter squeeked, "I just need to REALLY talk to her." He said desperately.

Emma gave a wierd look, what could be so important coming from Peter?

"come on." He huffed and grabbed her hand. Emma swore she heard Jay growl himself. When Peter grabbed her hand, Jay grabbed his collar.

Emma saw the deathly look in Jay's eyes as he glared down at Peter..for...touching her?

..could Jay possibly... no. Not her. She wasn't his type.

"Let's all go." Emma softly said, putting her hand on Jay's chest, trying to stand between them

He blinked and let Peter go. Peter fearfully turned and walked fast.

The crept back into the theatre room where everyone already left.

"I need to show you this." Peter whispered to Emma, peeking over the corner near the entrance so whoever was in there didn't see them.

"What could you poss-" Emma gasped and shut up.

In the empty theatre, Snake sat with Mrs.H, shoving his tounge down her throat.

Oh my god.

This is what's he's been doing? Even with after he heard what has been going on with Jordon? With Mom finally calling him out on it?

Jay stood behind Emma and sadly looked at her, she looked torn by the sight.

Even Peter Stone was looking at it disgustingly.

He put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, "Lets go Emma, don't do anything rash right now."

Peter turned his eyes and eyed the two strangely. Was Emma with this... juvenile, as his mother called him. He's heard the worse about this guy.

So this was her type? Bad to the very last bone.

Time to move on, she looked wrapped up in Hogart, no chance whatsoever for him. He could try that new girl Mia.

There was an even after after party, so the 'kids' could finally drink. It was at Jimmy's house and it was a huge mansion.

Jay looked everywhere for Emma, she was too fragile right now to be here.

There she was, her and her tequila, with Manny.

"Em, lets go." He said, putting his hand around her arm.

Emma yanked him off and stumbled a bit, clearly already drunk... a lot.

"I don't need you telling me what to do." She practically slurred and Manny poured her another shot.

"Not what she needs right now Santos." Barked Jay.

Manny looked between the two and glared at Jay, standing almost possessively infront of Emma.. Jay liked her courage, but could she fuck off for a second?

"what could you possibly want with Emma?" she asked, "Don't worry about it, _I_ know what she wants." Manny said, flipping her hair. Jay gave a look, what the hell did that mean?

Emma was too drunk to listen to them, just took another shot

"Fine." Hissed Jay leaning closer to Emma, "I don't need this **shit** from what I've done for you Emma Nelson." He said through angered clenched teeth.

Emma swallowed the booze hard, staring after him like a lost puppy. The party was loud but still, Jay's slam of the door was louder.

"I need to sit down." Emma said to Manny, who happily pulled her into a more quieter room.

"Em are you crying?" Manny asked, trying to cup her face, Emma tried to shake her head. Manny held it firm, "Hey." She barked.

Emma looked at her and stopped, she then gazed at the way Manny looked at her, hungry eyes, for her. What?

Did Manny-

Oh my god..since that talk in the bathroom, she should of known, oh fuck, Manny wanted her, oh god! She's kissing her!

Emma stumbled back against something, a bed, ofcourse, she fell back on it and drunkenly tried to balance herself as Manny giggled, crawling on top.

"if you want me to stop, tell me to." Whispered Manny, kissing all over her neck.

OH god. Stop. Wait. Ugh fuck it! She killed her rapist the other night and she just caught her father figure cheating, and shit, Manny's fingers sliding down her abodeum felt really good!

Has she done this before? ..

She knew she was promiscuous but jesus, a little to much, no?

Everything was a slight blur for Emma so she closed her eyes. She had to admit, she knew Manny was hot, she wasn't lesbian or anything but fun was defiantly to be had.

"Always thought you were beautiful Em." Manny said, sliding her top off, "and I can't wait to make you scream."

Emma opened her eyes and blinked, but let Manny slid her dress down to her stomach and then lifted the end of it so she had view of her lace panties.

Manny leaned forward, and tentatively licked each of Emma's nipples. She looked up and gave Emma a leering smile. Emma breathed hard, unsure of this still but moaned when Manny only rubbed her hand up against Emma's hotness. Underwear still on and she was already moaning out.

Manny's largish breasts pushed down against Emma's firm supple ones, her fingers curled in Emma's hair, as the other hand worked faster, circles, harder.

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed when the girl finally slipped her hand under and pressed between her folds, pinching her fold and Emma groaned, arching back

Thank god for tequila!

Emma bit her lower lip seductively, for some reason though, her mind kept flashing Jay on top of her, not Manny. It made Emma moan louder then screamed out.

Manny pushed two fingers in and Emma remembered her first time with Jay, he guided slowly on top of her and she was seeing stars, he knew how to work his, well, you know, so it wasn't as great as Manny's fingers, but enough to fantasize about.

Manny pulled her hand out for Emma to cry out in desperate need, making Manny smirk until moving her thigh against Emma's, and began to move and press against her pussy.

Emma brought her index finger to her mouth, biting it. Manny thrusted more powerfully that the girls rocked together, Emma's long blonde hair tossing back and forth.

Manny was whimpering now, ready to blow, Emma still had a flashback of Jay come to mind, when he use to nibble on her ear lobe while whispered things into her ear.

"Come baby." Manny whispered in Emma's ear just as Emma thought about that and it sent her over the edge, crying out so innocently, yet so full of exotic pleasure.

Manny bit her lip hard and gave one more powerful thrust before collapsing herself. She grabbed Emma's face and passionately kissed her, sliding her tounge in and out of her mouth and kissed around her neck.

"Manny, Manny." Emma panted, she still tried to see straight, so sober up.

The brunette made a grunt as a 'what' sound.

"You know that was just fun right?" Emma asked, moving her head to Manny.

For a second, Manny looked extremely hurt.

Emma frowned, "You know we're only meant to be best friends..." she drifts.

Manny looked away from her but slowly nodded.

"If it helps." Emma said with a wicked grin, "You totally made me scream." Manny smirked back at her.

The two shared another drunken, yet friendly kind of kiss, tender and longing as Manny put her forehead on Emma's.

"Guess I got carried away." Whispered Manny, "You were amazing to me, sticking by my side."

"I always will." Emma promised.

"So we can't..." Manny let her finger cross Emma's chest playfully, "Ever do that again?"

Emma sadly grinned and shook her head no. Manny sighed and flipped onto her back beside Emma.

Silence.

"I wonder if Mia's at all bi curious." Manny joked.

Emma bursted into laughter and Manny joined in.


	7. Teaching Mrs H

"Jay?" Emma asked, coming into Jay's work at the auto shop.

He stopped working on his truck but didn't turn, still mad at her for the other night.

He heard her sigh, "Jay I'm sorry, clearly I was a mess."

"Don't care. You don't get to get away treating me like that." He confirmed, working back under the trucks engine.

Emma gave a look, get away? Treating him like- Jay Hogart never cared how people reacted to him! What kind of game was he playing?

"How can I explain to you how drunk I was? Me and Tequliaa? Not friends!" Emma insisted, turning embarrassed when she thought about the night with Manny.

Thank god they were back to best girl friends, they were both trying to ignore it happened, with you know, expected playful remarks from Manny.

"I'm not sure you understand how it felt." Jay hissed, finally turning his head and looked around hoping no other workers were around.

Clear.

He leaned in close to her, so close she lost her breath, "I literally just killed for **you**."

Ok, breathless forever. Emma bit her lower lip and watched his eyes gaze down on it, why'd he always watch her do that? Did he like it?

I just killed for you.

Emma's heart melted... could he possibly..like her..just a little?

"I'm sorry, I don't know what it'll take for you.." Emma drifted off, trying to think of something she could do.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, thinking, while holding his wrench until nodding.

"Someone for me." He confirms.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

His boss came in and Jay took a step back from her to then say, "Meet me at the Dot later."

She nodded and slowly walked out, taking one more curious glance back at him working again, before leaving.

THE DOT.

"Kill another person?" Emma whispered, across the table from Jay.

Jay shrugged, "It's fair right, we got who hurt you, how about who ruined me?" he eyed her, "Unless you don't care."

"Care about what?" Emma asked, confused again. UGH! Why did Jay keep her so in the dark yet she was the only person who probably hung out with him this much.

They were together like every day!

"Me?" Jay asks, squinting his eyes at her watching for any sign of reaction.

"That a question or challange?" Emma asked, still a bit confused, how should she answer that? Would he see it's more than just caring for her?

"Trick question I suppose.." agreed Jay, smirking a little at her.

"Who ruined you?" Emma decided to change the question, body feeling all hot and nervous.

"I think you'll like the answer." Jay said and leaned in, "You call her, Daddy's whore."

"Mrs.H?" Emma asked, stunned. He nodded.

Jay had already planned it out, if Emma okay'd it ofcourse, which she did. But it was going to be scarier than before, and more personal.

"Maybe we're going a little over board." Emma said, carrying a pistol. They walked through the empty dark school, Jay said he found out the way she and Snake met up after, but he wrote a fake letter telling Snake she wasn't feeling it tonight.

But she'd be waiting in her office for him, clueless and unaware he's not going to show up.

Jay shrugged, "Nah we're okay." He glanced back at her and rolled his eyes, grabbing the gun from her, "your putting your prints all over it! You want to go away for life?" Jay would **not** have that.

Emma mumbled a sorry and he noticed her slow pace of walking. He exhaled sadly and walked over to her, cupping her face. Emma got lost into his eyes..

Was he using her feelings so she would help him? Was it a sick game to him? Was she a stupid little puppet? How come he had her so easily wrapped around his finger...

She wish she could scream it, confess she was head over heels in love with him, even all the bad in him. That's what made him so irresistible. He was poison, but a good dose of it, extremely toxic and addicting.

He spoke to her so softly, gently, "She ruined my life Emma, she let Spinner come back and not me, I can't even get into Lakehurst because of her so fuck college, I can't even finish highschool. Plus, she ruined your family, she's ruining your happiness just after we finally got rid of the other" he watched her look down and nod sadly.

He was right.

"Why don't you move to another city?" Emma offered, looking up at him and melting into his gaze.

"Maybe cause I'd miss things here." He said quietly to her.

Emma tried to hide her blush.

She bit her lip and that's when she saw Jay clench his jaw, eyeing it and watched as he leaned down, oh my god! Finally! Emma shut her eyes until the two jumped and hid around a corner.

Someone opened a door.

The office door. It was Mrs.H.

God damn fucking-

"she's here." Emma whispered to Jay who looked mad as hell. Was he mad because he was ready to kill? Or because THAT got inturupted? Ofcourse..Emma would never friggen know! UGH MEN!

"She went into her bathroom." Jay said and led Emma to the office.

The bathroom was a bit down the hall.

He tore a letter out of his pocket and put it on her desk, along with the pistol, waiting for her to come back.

Emma stood there in the dark with him, could see him just a little by the street light shining through the blinds.

"Didn't end up with Sean again on that fine tequila night did you?" came Jay's taunting voice as they waited.

Emma turned to him and glared, "Sean and I never did anything the last time! He took me home."

She heard Jay snort through the darkness.

"Besides." Emma stuck her nose up, "Not your business who I go home with."

She heard his breathing go a bit slower, as if trying to calm himself down. Wow. Was this actually eating him up?

She decided to smirk, and play.

"Girl or boy."

Silence.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jay asked and found his way to her, pushing her up against the wall, Emma bit her lower lip nervously and Jay growled, "Stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Unless you want me to bite it myself, stop doing it." He confirmed, brushing his thumb on her lower lip.

Emma kept doing it, as a smile even crept up and it just made her look naughty.

She moaned a bit when he grabbed her hips into his and then moved his other hand quickly to the back of her head.

A door closed and Jay leaned his forehead on hers, "Shhh." He whispered.

Emma was fuming, every damn chance they got! Ruined.

"what.." Mrs H read a letter on her desk, the one Jay put down.

_Upon the discovery of my cheating ways, I ended my life. I ruined my childs life and family home. I'm a terrible person, the school board nor my spouse will ever look at me the same, which is why I put an end to it. _

There was no signature at the end, but Emma and Jay watched from the corner as Mrs H bursted into tears.

Did she think Snake did this? It was suppose to be her suicide note for after they-

_**BAM**__!_

Emma fell back against Jay, ears ringing and blood splattered over her new white tank top, it splattered only a little over their face and they both shut their eyes tight, Jay was first to open and tried to hold Emma up in his arms, his mouth dropped.

Mrs.H just shot herself. Did she not question why a GUN was just lying there?

"Stupid..bitch..." Jay said, still in shock, he tried to breath.

Emma whimpered and swallowed hard, looking over Mrs H's body on the ground, bullet through her head.

"We have to go." Jay told Emma and ran to the door.

Emma stared at the body and slowly stepped over it. She shot herself that fast thinking Snake killed himself?

She left her own husband and kid, just like that?

Jay grabbed Emma's hand and yanked her out, the two ran as fast as they could out of the doors.

They climbed into his civic, breathless, Jay went to start his car when a patrol officer for the school pulled up infront.

"OH fuck, oh fuck." Repeated Jay and Emma panicked, there was blood all over her shirt. Fuck it! She leaned forward and took it off.

Jay looked at her twice with an outrageous, kind of really impressed, look.

"Just shut up." Emma ordered and pushed her mouth onto his, climbing onto his lap. Jay did as told, why wouldn't he? He kissed her back deeply and cupped her face, as she leaned more down. He bit that lower lip of hers and she moaned. His hands roamed from her hips up her bare back and Emma took a moment out of the kiss to sigh, Jay kissed up her neck and they got so lost in the moment they didn't see the officer just pull away.

Just two horny kids making out in their school parking lot. Must of saw it a lot.

They finally noticed the headlights of the other car go away and slowly stopped kissing, leaving soft, tender kisses as they calmed down and had one more longingly kiss until their eyes slowly opened and stared at another.

Jay tried to catch his breath and Emma went red, he grinned up at her and complimented, "Nice play."

"A little too nice." Emma taunted back, eyeing down and feeling a buldge in his pants. He just full out smiled cheekily at her as she climbed off, still trying to hide that blush.

He reached into the back seat and pulled a shirt out of his duffle bag, giving her one of his old black ones knowing she had blood on hers, "Here."

Emma nodded and slipped it on. God she looked hot in his shirt, too baggy for her but damn cute.

They pulled up into her driveway as he asked the question burning inside him, "So what girl did you fool around with Miss Nelson?"

"Jay!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh and shook her head.


	8. Jay's Point of view

Jay was sitting on his couch thinking about the lovely Miss Emma. All the thoughts of this month going through his head like crazy.

He remembered his view on everything the past few weeks...

**JAYS POINT OF VIEW:**

_It started when she walked into the dot, I had no idea I'd ever see that girl again, specially for how much I fucked up her life. I didn't mean to, I know she was going through a hard time but how are you to resist a girl like that?_

_But I understood, a guy like me could get a girl like that. We had our fun, I had my chance I never deserved. But I couldn't help but feel pushed to help her when she started freaking out after smoking some pot with me and Spinner. Who would of known, Miss prude was taking a toke. _

_"No, I have to go." Emma confirmed, snapping at Spinner as she ran to the back EXIT door._

_Spinner was yelling at her to calm the fuck down, something was wrong with her, I could tell, specially when she ripped up that newspaper, something was scaring her and I wanted to end whatever it was. I was big bad Jay Hogart right? _

_"Open the door!" She yelled back at Spinner as I got up and she whipped around just as I cupped her face._

_"Hey" I breathed, staring into those brown beautiful eyes. I use to lie to myself, said I just wanted her for the sex, but come on, look at her, brains and beauty in one? You never got that. That was a damn bonus and rare to fine._

_It was hard to catch her attention and I kept whispered to her to breath, it scared me a bit, I wanted her to be okay. Finally, she relaxed. I was kind of proud of myself for helping her do that. A little too proud maybe.._

_And then, I made it my mission of life, to find another newspaper to see what had her so shooken up, and I found one, and I've never felt my body just, snap, ready to kill, just for her, and when I offered just that, I was even more shocked she was letting me. I thought maybe she'd run screaming, say I was obsessed with her or something, I mean.. I was REALLY considering killing someone for her._

_And I did. That sick fuck will never get to lay his eyes on __**his**__ Emma ever again. _

_I know I'm not forward with my feelings, and I can be a sexist pig sometimes, but it's insane if Emma doesn't know I'm this crazy about her, sometimes I see that unsure look in her eyes, but come on.. im obvious. Or maybe its an unsure look about her feelings for me?_

_I've always been unsure of what she wanted from me, if she wanted anything at all, it's why I kept trying to move on, get her blonde pretty face out of my head, with those random girls who could never compaire. I know it was cruel to have Emma walk in and see another girl, she looked pissed, but maybe that was just me.. maybe she was mad because she wanted to talk and I'm the only one who was desperate enough to go searching for her secret and now was the only one who knew about Jordon. But fuck, the next time she did? That fire look in her eyes, damn she was cute when she was jealous, but the way she was pushing back her tears, I knew it was more, and I even threw Tara out. _

_Emma came first, even if I was trying to move on. I had it bad._

_About jealousy, god, when we saw another at the bowling alley and my friend Aaron laid eyes on her, I wanted to rip off my own best friends head for just looking at her the way he did, and he caught my angered stare, we were as close as brothers and I gave him the back off warning. He still makes fun of me for how much I get jealous with guys around her._

_I try to hide it, but she brings it out of me like hell. _

_The worse was watching her walk out with Cameron, I wasn't the stalker type but I had to keep a close eye as they walked out front, I preteneded I wasn't really watching, like I always usually do, but I kept a very close eye on her. He snapped when she brought Sean home with her, which, she just announced, nothing happened._

_To say I did snoopy dances in my head was an understatement._

_I wanted to fuck her right there. I know that was wierd, considering we were in Mrs H's office waiting to kill her, but it didn't help Emma had just said she had a thing with a girl. And that FUCKING bite chewing, it just made him hard in an instant, he was glad he finally let her know just how much it effected him but the little minx just kept doing it, cheeky little girl._

_For being so playful though, she was still so damn innocent, I just wanted to lock her away in my arms forever so no one could ever hurt her, or flirt with her..but that's different. She was younger, 17, while he now 19.. it made him have more of a need to take care of her more. She was __**his**__ girl, even if she didn't know it yet._

_And that damn show she put on when the school patrol went by after Mrs H shot herself, jesus.. I've never been so out of breath and sanity just by a kiss._

_Who would of thought right? Jay Hogart wanted just one girl.. if only that girl would have him, which he was unsure if she did or not, she wasn't very open about it the way she is about the environment._

_Fuck. _

_He was losing it. _

_This girl had to realise he was crazy for her. Really crazy! _


	9. My Girl

**NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**

Emma dove into Jay's apartment as he sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Ever so desperate to see me today lover?" he joked.

Emma tried to get passed that 'lover' part, always with the damn teasing.

"School is out for a week!" Emma said, flying on the couch beside him. Jay sucked in a deep breath, eyes fixated on the little yellow sundress she wore that almost flew up enough to see her-

He coughed, trying to snap out of it, "Why?"

Emma gave him a strange look, "Mrs.H, hellooo." She taunts, waving her hands in his face.

He grabbed her wrists and she yelped, giggling a little as she tried to struggle free. He was hopeless, fuck he was strong, 3 years ago Sean wouldn't have a stood a chance to the Jay now.

She knew it was wrong to think it but she wanted to fuck him right there, ,for being so strong, mentally, verbally and physically.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Emma cried, Jay instantly released her and his mouth dropped as she pouted, rubbing her wrist gently like he had really hurt it.

She then smirked at him and got up, proud of herself. He cared. Least that part she knew.

"Why you little..." Jay cursed but then snickered, shaking his head at himself and got up, following her out.

"Manny's having a party, wana come?" Emma asked, "Daytime party." She shrugged.

Jay smirked grabbing his keys, he'd give her something back for that.

"Depends.. will you sleep with her again?" he taunts and Emma gasped, whipping back and shoved him back as hard as she could.

Nothing.

"Jay!" she yelled. GOD! Why did she have to tell him?

She lifted her arms to shove at him again and Jay just grabbed her by her wrists and pinned them over her head, against the door.

Emma's breath shook a bit. Oh..dear..

"Not nice to hit." Jay huskily said, breath near her neck making her bite her lip, he looked at her devilishly, "Told you to stop doing that."

Emma looked at him..was he going to do..what she- yup! Emma shut her eyes tight in passion as he kissed her hard.

Fireworks exploded, and this time there was no officer, this was for real.

He bit her lower lip and she moaned out like she always did, he had that special power just by teasing her mouth.

"Jay." Emma panted between the kiss, his hands roaming down her body, letting go of her hands that now rested on his shoulders.

"Tell me you don't want this." He begged, he needed to know, to finally get it out there.

Emma bit her lip again and he groaned, nuzzleing her neck like it was unfair to do that. She cracked a sexy smile at that and he began kissing up her neck.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered in her ear and nibbled her ear like he use to do. Emma was seeing stars.

"Jayyyyy." She practically sang.

"Tell me." He ordered, slowly lowering her dress, revealing her black lace bra and perfect breasts.

Emma swallowed hard and nodded, cupping his face, "I want you." she pleaded, unbuttoning his pants.

Jay threw his shirt off and bent down, kissing her, then lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom.

She was full out naked in 10 seconds, Jays mouth running over her stomach, chest and shoulders as he sat on his bed, her up on his lap. He still worse his jeans and smirked, having her in his hands.

"No more playing with Manny?" he taunts, as her chest laid against his, hiding such parts when he wasn't showing his, but her ass and heat was in full view and he gazed up at her hungrily.

Emma just smirked and shrugged, "Depends on what you !" Emma gasped, gripping his shoulders and her head fell.

He just spanked her!

She gasped loudly again when he did it twice and laid her chin on his shoulder, giving a soft yet pleasurable whimper.

He watched her back arch a bit as if raising her ass a little, waiting for it, aching for it. He loved how he had this effect on her.

He bet Manny nor any other man couldn do it to her.

He slipped his hand up between her legs and stoked, god she was already for him. Emma panted in his ear, removing her chin from his shoulder and resting her head on it instead. He loved the sounds of her pleas.

Emma was seeing stars, she just wanted him, in her, to fuck her so badly.

Emma then yelped, putting two hands on his shoulders and holding herself up over him, he gazed up at her in admiration, fingering her harder and deeper as she reached climax and threw her head back, calling out for him.

Before she had a minute to breath and grabbed her hips and pushed her under him, finally taking his pants off. As he crawled back on the bed he gave her a warning look, oh, she was biting that lip again.

She was going to get it.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her madly. Emma never wanted it to end, then she felt his member, got she forgot how big it was. Was it going to hurt again? Probably for a second.. it's been a while

Emma gasped when he finally did so, whispering sweet everythings into her ear like her first time. She finally got somewhat use to him.

He went slow, but deep, making both groan and moan, espashally when she tightened her muscels around him.

"fuck Emma." He begged. They sweat and their hot bodies clung to another, he began to pick up and kissed around her chest, her favorite place was the collar bone, he sucked on that for a bit.

He remembered her spots more than anything. He loved pleasing her.

"Better than Santos lesbian play?" he teased, panting and pounded a bit more.

"It was just.." Emma said breathlessly and leaned up, kissing him softly, "experienment, you know?" She raised her eyebrow at Jay playfully until closing her eyes tight when he thrusted hard and deep.

God he was amazing at fucking.

She let out loud ah's, and oh's, along with his name. Good, he wanted her to know who was making her do that.

"Yes!" Emma finally screamed out, answering his question. Wayyyy better.

Jay felt himself getting closer to climax just at the innocence in her voice. He buried his hand between them and rubbed her clit while still pounding. He bit her nipple playfully and then kissed around her jaw when she gave loud whimpers.

The release from her climax surprised her. It was so overwhelming that she burst into tears.

"Mine." Jay growled, until his jaw dropped and he gave his final pushes.

Jay screamed out her name and came inside of her, he pulled out but was still trying to calm down, he panted over her, kissing her exhaustingly yet deeply, the girl could barely move and pressed two fingers on herself, trying to relax and catch her breath.

She turned so he could hold her, her back against him. Her eyes were cold, exhausted by that incredible sex.

"Forgot how fucking good you were inside." Jay whispered in her ear, nibbling her ear.

Emma whimpered erotically, arching her ass up abit because of the tingle in her pussy. How could he do these dirty things to her! Set her on fire?

He growled, feeling his cock go hard again, Emma opened her eyes. Again? He could do THAT, again!

She smirked and turned over, going on top this time.

Why not!

Jay watched her grab his hard on, he was in shock he could still get hard after that, the shit she did to him! His dick in her hands made him crave her once again, not like he'd ever stop. She pushed it up into her and then landed hard down.

Jay threw his head back, gripping her ass tightly as she straddled him for a moment.

"Ohhhh fuck!"


	10. I'd Go to Hell For You

Emma wore a black skirt with cute black ankle boots and red quatre V neck shirt. Her hair was wavy and she walked into Manny's party with Jay.

The girls were talking through the crowd as they noticed Emma come in...with Jay? And then Jay sneaking a kiss on her cheek before walking off and leaving?

"What the.." drifted Mia out loud.

Emma looked up and saw all her friends staring at her, she tried to smile, hoping they didn't see that.

"Girl, even if we didn't see the kiss, we see the look on your face." Teased Manny, seeing love just sparkling through Emma's eyes.

Meanwhile, someone entered the side door, they also saw the kiss between Emma and Jay and glared.

Why was Emma so fucking happy when his mother just shot herself in the face because of her and Emma's fathers affair?

Peter grabbed a beer and chugged it down.

"Dude, do you think you should be here?" Spinner asked, seeing the son of the dead principle.

Peter just shoved by him and drunkenly went to Emma.

"Peter.." drifts Manny softly, and that took a lot since what's he's done to her, but he was going through a lot.

Peter glared at Emma, the music stopped, everyone shocked to see Peter at a party.

"Oh your shocked faces are priceless!" Peter yelled at everyone, "I'm FUCKING shocked your partying a day after my mom has shot herself? Is everyone fucking nuts here!"

Emma swallowed hard, looking at Peter, she felt a sting of guilt.

"Peter." She said when he looked at her and if looks could kill..

"The note she left said someone knew! Was it you? Did you tell her we saw?" he started to cry.

Emma's eyes widened, looking around for Jay.

He grabbed Emma's arm, really hard she even cringed, he spat, "Maybe my mom wouldn't of felt so bad if your dad just left your family. He told her you guys were damaged from your last daddy, that-"

The crowd oh'd, then cheered.

Peter was punched out, knocked out.

Thank god for Jay, Emma looked up and he shook his fist and grabbed her hand.

This wasn't good.

Emma sat with Jay in his bathroom, it wasn't a good idea to be at that party.

"Feel better?" Emma asked quietly, standing over Jay who sat on the end of the tub as she wrapped his hand up.

He hit Peter pretty hard, obviously, guy got knocked out.

Jay watched her softly take care of his hand, take care of him. She had to say one word and he was hers.

"Be with me." He suddenly told her.

Emma stopped everything and eyed him for a second, to continue and shook her head no.

Jay looked outraged and confused, "Why not?" they spent all day fucking another brains out. There was no better than that.

Emma snickered, "I'm not some play thing anymore for you Jay, I need more, I'm a girl!" she insists.

He stood up, "what does that mean?" he rubbed his forehead tiredly, closing his eyes, "What do you want?" he exclaimed.

Emma's mouth dropped, he cared?

She backed up when he took steps toward her until she was up against the wall, his hands slid up her hips to her small waist.

He leaned his forehead down to hers, "You think your just a play thing?" he asked and chuckled softly, "There's no such thing as one time with you."

Emma tried not to smile and shrugged sadly, "I want the pretty flowers and rainbows Jay.. I'm one of those."

"Who said I can't do that for you?" he caressed a hair behind her ear.

"Can you?" she challenged.

Jay looked around her beautiful features while taking a breath and sighed, finally looking into her eyes.

"Yeah." He went serious, almost angry, "You think I would just kill anybody for anyone?"

Emma looked away, god she was stupid. Ofcourse! That was terrible to think of him.

"I'm probably going to Hell for you and I don't care." Whispered Jay, lifting her chin so she'd look at him, "As long as I have you."

"You already had me dummy." Emma cried, trying not to cry and laughed, "Are you stupid? I can't remember not being inlove with you."

Inlove, finally. The word out loud.

Emma shut her mouth.. oh god, he didn't say anything about love, just being very, very infactuated with her. Oh my god, his eyes are dazing off.

"I love you Emma." He finally breathed and looked back at her from staring at that mouth of hers, she was biting it nervously.

They crashed their lips together and kissed until breathless.

Meanwhile, peter drank and kept drinking on the school stairs, it was passed midnight, and he didn't give a shit.

"Hey there, you gotta go." The security patrol guy came around.

Peter chugged more vodka.

"Hey!" the guy barked, it was Barney. He was his mothers favorite officer here. Always worked nights.

The man then noticed Peter.

"Oh sonny, I'm sorry, didn't know it was you." he sighed, must be taking the news hard. He sat down next to him.

Peter just grumbled and took another shot. How could she just...go like that? It wasn't like her.

"Here." Barney said and took a sip, "Yup, it was a terrible way to go. Sorry your going through it" he told Peter.

They watched as a car parked 20 feet away in the parking lot.

"Fucking teenagers." Sneered Barney, "This is not the place to be romantic right now.. haven't seen a car here since that night." He said, standing.

Peter than did a double take, "Wait what?"

"The kids, they come and make out here, its sickening."

"No but who was parked here the night my mom died?"

"I have no clue, nothing suspicious, they were really going at it, some guy with a blonde girl in an orange civic." With that, Barney patted Peter's back and left.

Is that soo...

Peter's face darkened.

Emma and Jay.

Who else fit that info perfectly and had that damn famous orange civic.

There will be hell to pay.


	11. Never Baby

**Dear Pocksuppet, if my stories and grammer really offend you, stop reading, it's not that hard to figure out and do. Plus, NEWS FLASH, Emma talked to Mia because Manny was her friend, which actually did happen on the show. WATCH SEASON 5. Allison, thanks for the review! As always aha. People don't understand that this FICTION is for fun, I'm not putting a friggen book up on CHAPTERS shelves or anything, back off or stop reading. If you keep coming back and keep reviewing, obviously YOU'RE interested in the story, so shut up. I write characters the way I want, and I put OUT characters I don't like..such as Liberty ! (this is what fiction is, please look it up) .**

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Why do you have to get it tonight?" Jay groaned, following Emma into the school.

Emma giggled, "Cause school is back tomorrow and I have to finish it!"she insisted, opening the school doors that were thankfully still open.

What a relief!

"Emma Nelson, always the bookwarm." Teased Jay.

Emma looked behind her shoulder, playfully glaring at him, "Your the reason I haven't finished the project yet."

Jay went to grin but his mouth dropped when Emma turned the corner, Emma saw his face and turned, to gasp, stopping in her tracks.

"P-Peter." She said and tilted her head, he was in the darkest part of the hallway.

"Oh hey guys." He said in a very preppish tone.

Jay walked up next to Emma, a little up more, protectively.

"What are you doing her-" Emma was cut up when Jay sh'd her, something was clearly wrong.

"You ok Stone?"

"As if you give a FUCK!" his curse echoed through the hall and Emma jumped.

Did Peter know? Did he find out what they did?

"Have you been drinking again?" jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a sound of a click noise, and then another. Oh my god, a trigger. Peter pointed a gun at them and took one step foward, finally more in the light.

Emma's eyes widened in horror, "Peter.." she pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" cried Peter.

Jay swallowed hard. This was all his fault. He tried to stand infront of Emma, if she got hurt he'd die unhappily.

"What were you two doing here the night my mom died?" Peter asked, pointing at Jay until he saw no one was going to answer, he moved it toward Emma.

Jay snapped, "We were just picking up books!" he yelled and panicked, looking around, "Like tonight."

Peter shook madly, gun shaking in his hand.

Emma whimpered, whispering Jay's name.

Jay slowly walked closer to Peter as Peter stared forward at nothing, a numb look on his face.

Emma looked terrified for Jay's life, she wanted to yell at him to come back, but the best thing to do was be silent from someone with a gun telling you to shut up.

As Jay's hand reached Peter's gun, he quietly said, "No one has to know about this."

Peter finally broke into tears, let go of the gun and landed on his knees, crying.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned on the locker, catching the breath she held the entire time.

Jay looked back at Emma, putting the gun in the back of his jeans before putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Emma slid down the locker and put her head in her hands.

No more death, no more.

She looked back over to Jay, he had a numb look on his face, hand still on a crying Peters shoulder as he stood, staring at the ground.

1 YEAR LATER:

"Many criminologists regard crime as one among several forms of deviance, about which there are conflicting theories. Some consider crime a type of anomic behavior; others characterize it as a more conscious response to social conditions, to stress, to the breakdown in law enforcement or social order, and to the labeling of certain behavior as deviant. Since cultures vary in organization and values, what is considered criminal may also vary, although most societies have restrictive law they've all come up with-"

The professor stopped talking and Emma snapped out of his lesson, taking her notes down as everyone got up and smiled before closing her book.

Yeah, yeah, how ironic. She was taking criminology.

Emma walked out of her class, millions of students going to their next or going home.

College was good, fun, a time to be independent.

Emma wore a long silk looking red skirt with a white tank belly top, her hair even longer and straight, down to her belly botton.

A muscular arm slid around her slim waist and she smiled softly, her body pressing to the side of Jay's.

"How was class smarty pants?" he teased into her ear before biting it.

Emma hit her book into his chest while they continued to walk out of school, across a long path towards the parking lot, trees blowing softly in the wind, sky blue.

"Good. How was work?" she asked.

Jay shrugged, leading her to his car, "Good. Tonys ready to really give up the place." He explained, finally letting her go as they reached the ol' civic.

"Still can't believe he's trusting **you** with it." Emma teased playfully, squinting her eyes at him as she opened her door.

He chuckled while opening his, "I believe my girl friend should be praising me for this." He smirked, "I'm more successful than even you, Emma Nelson."

"For now." Emma taunted, rolling her pretty brown eyes before crawling in.

The two entered a nice spacious apartment, Jay's old big flat plasma tv infront of Emma's new boughten black leather couches.

Yeah, they lived with another.

Love did the wacky.

Jay landed on the couch, putting his feet on it as well as Emma grabbed a water and took a few sips.

She went over and he watched her move one knee to the other side of him then sat on his lap. His hands rested on her hips

.She seductively smiled as he eyed her at the corner of his eyes and she leaned down.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Emma sat up straight, forgetting Jay as she listened to the neighbors loud annoying thuds.

Always.

Jay rubbed his hands down his face, ALWAYS ruined their moments.

"Ignore it baby." Jay groaned and pleaded, he hadn't seen her much the past few days, school dead lines and new work promotions.

"We can just kill them." Emma teased, shrugging innocently trying not to crack a smile.

She yelped when his hand smacked the back of her ass. God she hated when he did that, so much that- she kissed him right back just as passionately when he leaned his head up and grabbed the back of her head, kissing her hard.

"None of that now lover." He growled between the kiss and she full out leaned her body down and against him

His arms went around her and hugged her tightly. She laid her head on his chest, they both closed their eyes as Jay leaned his chin on her head.

"You make me feel...normal." Jay admitted quietly, out of nowhere.

Emma softly opened her eyes and smiled, nodding against him, "So do you." she never admitted that old feeling he made her feel. She was glad he felt it too.

He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes again.

"Don't ever leave." Emma lowly begged, so innocently, but both knew she wasn't all that innocent..but when it came to Jay...

"Never Baby."

**And then they decided to actually go back to killing and go after Liberty just to piss off Pocksuppet. Hahahah. Jk... hope you enjoyed guys! Thinking of a sequal just don't know what about. Help me form ideas!**


End file.
